teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Violet
Violet, was a character on Teen Wolf. She débuts in the fourth episode of the fourth season. She is portrayed by supporting cast member Samantha Logan. Throughout the Series Season Four New kids Garrett, Violet, and Mason get off the school bus. Garrett complains about how he's not watching another movie on a Friday night. Mason Hewitt points out that they're freshmen. They're not going to be hitting clubs until 4am. Violet settles on a movie at Mason's at 9. Liam comes running up as Garrett and Violet leave. At the party, Demarco heads out to his car only to find that his tire is flat. Violet then appears behind him and strangles him with her Thermo-cut Wire Necklace. She his a button on the Thermo-cut Wire Necklace which makes it turn hot, and the cord severs Demarco's head bloodlessly. She takes a picture on her phone as proof and then heads back to the party. She finds Garrett, who says their friend just sent him a text. The Benefactor deposited money in their account. An girl runs throughout the BHHS campus, breathing hard. She stops behind some buses and it’s shown that her hand has been cut off at the wrist and is smoking. There is a jump cut to Violet with her Thermo-cut Wire Necklace and the girl’s eyes turn yellow, implying that she is a werewolf. The girl hides in one of the buses repeating “The Sun, The Moon, The Truth” as Violet enters the bus. The girl manages to fight Violet off momentarily to escape the bus, and enters a car with Garett after he offers an escape. He then laughs at her and stabs her. The next day, Violet and Garrett walking into the school. Violet covers up her scratch marks and wants to start targeting people worth seven figures. In a classroom with a lab counter in the front, Violet is preparing a rare wolfsbane mixture for Garrett to use during the game. She says that if you only nick him, it’ll work fast, even on an Alpha. Apparently they’ve had this discussion before, and Violet still doesn’t understand why they’re not going after Scott. Garrett says it’s because “an entire pack of Alphas went after McCall and he was the the one left standing.” Garett triggers the blade on his crosse and Violet puts the prepared wolfsbane mixture on it. At the lacrosse game, Brett crawls across the floor in the locker room, asking Violet what she did to him, and she replies that she cut him with a poisoned blade. She takes off the thermal wire necklace and turns on the heat, wrapping it around his neck, however, she doesn't kill him, she uses him as bait. Scott runs into the school building and sees Brett knocked out on the floor before Violet runs up behind him and wraps the thermocut wire around his throat. Scott startles for a moment before shifting and pulling the wire away from his neck, pulling it off completely and knocking her out against the wall. Parrish leads Violet out of the school in handcuffs. She notices his name tag and asks him his name with a knowing smile. He scowls, "Deputy Parrish." Violet and Scott glare at each other as she walks by. Agent McCall goes to talk to Violet. Agent McCall asks Violet about a dozen murders. She claims to not know what he's talking about. "I just go to school here." "Maybe we should call your parents then." "Oh, no... that's right. You don't have any parents. That's why they call you The Orphans." Violet glares at him, and then Parrish leads her away. Later at night, she gets transported to another secure location. The truck gets ambushed and she gets taken by Kate and the berserkers to a warehouse where Kate looses control with her and scratches her to death. Appearances Season Four *"The Benefactor" *"I. E. D." *"Orphaned" Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Season Four Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Assassins Category:High School Students